


Always You

by turquoisetealx3



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Louis Tomlinson's Always In My Heart Tweet (mentioned), M/M, One Shot, POV First Person, POV Louis, Post-One Direction, Sad Harry, Sad Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisetealx3/pseuds/turquoisetealx3
Summary: One shot. A day in the lives of Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson through Louis' eyes. Both are taking a break from their crazy careers while discussing their next steps in deep conversation. Some angst with cute fluff in between.





	Always You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first time ever posting something to this website so I hope you all enjoy my writing :) I wrote this story for my creative writing class in college and got an A for it so I hope you all like it :)

It was an average day in Los Angeles. The sun was shining as the temperature began to soar. My husband and I had just returned from a well-deserved mini-vacation in Hawaii and are now settling in our shared home in California until we have to leave each other’s sides again in a few days. That was our usual routine in our daily lives. I would go off to work in London for a few weeks while he would go off to work in New York and then we would meet back up again in Los Angeles and stay there for as long as we could before starting off the whole routine again. Our lives are not the ones of ordinary people since we are famous of course, but we somehow make it work well. My husband and I have been married for four years now and together for seven. We are proud of ourselves and who we are but unfortunately, we cannot show off our love to the rest of the world due to restrictions within the entertainment industry, which upsets the both of us greatly. We just want to shout out to everyone that we are in love and always have been, but it is just too difficult in today’s society. I sat in the living room, watching a little bit of television on the couch while wearing my comfortable sportswear clothing. My husband then came down the stairs and approached me as he took a seat next to me.

  
“Hey Harry,” I said as I faced him, giving him a quick peck on the lips. “How was your nap?”

  
“Hey Louis,” He said as he kissed me back. “It was fairly decent, I missed you though.” He pouted at me while saying this.

  
“Aww I missed you too babe!” I gave him a small hug. “I was wondering when you would wake up, you’ve been asleep for hours!”

  
“Sorry babe.” He hugged me back, and then put his forehead towards mine. “I guess I’ve just been too exhausted lately.”

  
“I can’t blame you; you’ve been working twice as much as me with minimal breaks in between.” I start to frown a bit. “And soon you’ll have to work even more hours with the tour coming up.” I start to feel bad because of what my husband has to go through in order to provide for our families, for us. He notices and tries to calm my impending nerves down.

  
“Baby,” He says as he kisses my forehead. “Please don’t put yourself down for my actions. I chose this, I wanted to do this. Don’t go blaming yourself for something you didn’t cause.” He caresses my cheek. “I love you so much.”

  
“I love you too my darling.” I say as I start to lean into him. “I just don’t like it when we have to go away from each other for so long and now for even longer with your huge world tour coming up.”

  
“I don’t like it either.” Harry plays with his rings on his hand. He then perks up. “Hey! I got a great idea!” Now he’s smiling with those adorable bunny teeth of his. “Why don’t you come along with me on tour? It’ll be like we never left each other’s sides!” Harry looked at me with those astounding green eyes, oh how I fell in love with those eyes when I was 18 and he was 16.

  
“As wonderful as that idea sounds,” I looked down towards the floor, not wanting to see the sad look on my husband’s face when I say these next words. “You know I can’t. No matter how much I really want to go with you, I just can’t. It’s too risky.”

  
“What do you mean it’s too risky?”

  
“People will find out.”

  
“It’s not like something we haven’t done before.”

  
“Yes it is. It is completely different.”

  
“Louis!” Harry started to pout and whine. “We’ve always managed to stay hidden for these last seven years! What makes you think we won’t be able to handle it now?”

  
“Because you’re much more popular than you were in the past!” I hadn’t noticed I begun to raise my voice until I saw the shocked, sudden look on Harry’s face. “Sorry.” I collected myself for a few moments before proceeding to speak again. “What I meant was that more people are recognizing you these days, people who never had a clue about you when we first started in music. Therefore, if people see me interacting with you in any way, they’ll know something's up. They’ve already started suspecting something right after we got married.”

  
“But Lou!” I love this man too much that I am able to tolerate when he acts like a young child. “I am so tired of hiding our relationship from the general public!” He yells in frustration. “Ugh! Who cares if the whole world knows we’re married? I just want to be able to express my love for you and only you!” Tears start to form in his eyes. “I hate having to lie that I’m straight and date girls and only girls. I hate having to go out in public with her just to prove that I’m not gay because the company thinks it’s so bad for others to see me as gay.” A few teardrops fall from his eyes. “Why can’t I just come out as gay and married to a lovely man?” He fully collapses on the couch, crying his eyes out. I immediately go and console the love of my life, holding him in my arms as he cries, whispering soothing things in his ear.

  
“Shh, it’s alright baby.” I rub his back up and down as he cried on my shirt. He then began to hyperventilate. “Haz, baby, calm down.” I start to internally panic and strongly hope that what I feared was happening did not succumb to another level. “Please relax; everything is going to be fine.” His breathing continues to sound abnormal. I faced him, eye-to-eye, noticing that his eyes were now red and swollen. “Haz,” I said calmly. “You know that I love you, right?” He solemnly nodded. “No matter what happens or whoever tries to interfere, I will never let anyone take you away from me. I promise you that. I promised you from the day I married you.” I kissed his lips passionately. “Forever.” Kiss. “And always.” Kiss. “You.” Kiss. His breathing regulated and he kissed me back. He smiled, there’s that Harry smile that I know and love!

  
“I love you boo bear.” Harry said as he smiled so brightly.

  
“I love you too sweetheart.” I said with a huge grin on my face. We embraced each other and sat together on the couch, just about ready to enjoy our last days with each other when my phone began ringing in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw that it was one of my bosses calling. “Ugh, sorry boo, I have to take this call. It’s Simon.” I rolled my eyes as I reluctantly pressed the answer key and let go of my Hazza. “Yes, what is it Simon? What could you possibly want?”

  
“Louis, I need you to go out in LA and walk around with Eleanor in order to get papped for the tabloids.” Said Simon over the phone. Gosh, how I hate this man with a passion for making my family’s lives a living hell.

  
“And why is that? I was told this is my own free time that I get to spend with my husband.” I said with a slight attitude in my voice.

  
“Well, we need an exclusive news story for The Sun regarding your relationship with Eleanor and you are obligated to do what I say and command. Do you understand Mr. Tomlinson? Must I bring up your contractual obligations Mr. Tomlinson?”

  
“No.” I said through gritted teeth. “That won’t be necessary, thank you.” I hung up the phone and let out a groan in frustration.

  
“Lou.” Harry looked at me with concerned eyes. “What’s wrong? What did he want?”

  
“I have to go on a pap walk with the beard.” Anger evident in my tone.

  
“Oh.” He frowned. I know how much he loathes these pap walks and especially me being in close physical contact with Eleanor. I do too. “Well then. There goes the rest of our day.” I could tell he was upset. This is the same man who wrote a whole song based on the fake relationship with her that I am obligated to show to the whole world.

  
“Haz-”

  
“Don’t. Just go.”

  
“I’m sorry.” Despite what he may be feeling towards me at this moment, I could not hesitate to hug his slightly taller self before going our separate ways. “Always in my heart Harry Styles-Tomlinson. Yours sincerely, Louis.” I kissed his forehead and made my way out the door.

  
“Just let me know I’ll be at the door…” My beautiful husband sang under his breath as I left.

  
“Hoping you’ll come around…”

 


End file.
